1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglass frame for holding eyeglass lenses, more specifically to an eyeglass frame in that, even if temples are opened widely, deformation or breaking of the eyeglass lenses is not generated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an eyeglass frame includes a front frame to hold right and left eyeglass lenses and temples connected to each of opposite ends of the front frame through a hinge. As such a front frame, there are a full rim type (a type for holding each lens by a rim extending throughout the entirety of the lens) and a rimless type called a half rim type or two points (a type for holding a part of each lens by a rim and for holding the other part of the lens by a screw, wire or string).
When a user uses usually the eyeglass frame, the temples are in a most opened state (maximum open state or position) relative to the front frame. On the other hand, when a user buys an eyeglass frame, an open degree of the hinge connecting the front frame and each of the temples, or a bending degree of the temples is adjusted such that the temples do not impart a large force to a head of the user, and the temples are fitted to the head.
However, when the user mounts the eyeglasses on the head, or removes them from the head, the user tends to open unconsciously the temples and more widely than the maximum open state. Therefore, if the eyeglass frame is used throughout a long period, the temples result in outwardly bent state and gradually are not fitted to the head, and hence the eyeglasses cannot be used. In addition, a large force is sometime added to the front frame by an excessive opening of the temples. Consequently, the breaking of the front frame, and further breaking of the eyeglass lenses are generated.
As shown in FIG. 6, there is disclosed a conventional eyeglass frame 110 in which, even if temples are opened largely, a force is not imparted to a front frame or eyeglass lenses (for reference, see JP2008-76743A). The eyeglass frame 110 has a generally L-character like shape and includes a pair of right and left lens stays 122 each holding an inner side portion of an eyeglass lens 160, a bridge 123 connecting the pair of lens stays 122, a connection arm 124 connected to each of the lens stays 122, and a temple 131 connected to each of the connection arms 124 through a hinge 130 to be rotatable inwardly and outwardly. Meanwhile, lens stoppers 162 to hold the eyeglass lenses 160 are provided on the lens stays 122.
Here, each of the eyeglass lenses 160 is attached to each of the lens stays 122 at one point. Therefore, even if the temples 131 are opened widely, a force is not almost imparted to the eyeglass lenses 160.
In addition, because the temples 131 and the connection arms 124 have elasticity, even if the temples are opened widely repeat, the opening operation or movement can be absorbed by the elasticity of the temples 131 and the connection arms 124, and has no effect on the lenses 160. Meanwhile, reference number 161 shows a nose pad attached to each of the lens stays 122.
However, the structure of the conventional eyeglass frame cannot be applied to a full rim-type front frame made of a resin, because a design and a structure of eyeglasses are limited. Accordingly, it is desired that a function having no effect on eyeglass lenses can be applied widely to eyeglasses having other design or structure, even if a wide opening of the temples is performed repeatedly.